


Kiss Me Again

by flowerbedofsouls



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 08:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10301939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbedofsouls/pseuds/flowerbedofsouls
Summary: ”This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Vilde mumbles and tries to get away. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry—“





	

**Author's Note:**

> I asked people to send me a ship and a sentence. You can do the same. Send me your own angst opening lines or [send me one (or more) of these](http://isaksqueaks.tumblr.com/post/158406632216/some-angst-openingslines). Please send them on my Tumblr so I have easy access to all prompts.
> 
> [Read it on Tumblr](http://isaksqueaks.tumblr.com/post/158409588256/evak-or-evilde-and-this-one-this-wasnt-supposed).

”This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Vilde mumbles and tries to get away. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry—“

 

“Hey,” Eva says, her hand grasping around Vilde’s wrist. “Hey, don’t walk away.”

 

Vilde meets Eva’s kind eyes and blushes. “I’m sorry,” she repeats.

 

“It’s okay,” Eva assures her and releases her grip around Vilde’s wrist. “Why did you do it?” she asks curiously, tilting her head a little to the side.

 

“Do what?” Vilde asks, feeling the panic rise in her chest. She knows perfectly well what Eva means.

 

Eva chuckles. “Kiss me.”

 

“I—I don’t know,” Vilde rambles, and looks for an escape. “I’m sorry—“

 

“No, no,” Eva interrupts. “I mean _kiss me_ , as in kiss me again.”

 

Vilde is certain that the world stops turning. Or maybe her heart stops beating.

 

She tries to read Eva’s face, to see if she’s being serious or pulling her leg.

 

“Don’t do this,” Vilde says lowly. “Just—don’t, Eva.”

 

“We’ve kissed before, haven’t we?” Eva says, and Vilde can suddenly feel Eva’s hand on her back, pulling them closer. “I want to kiss you again. If you want to.”

 

“You—you don’t think bad of me?” Vilde asks uncertainly.

 

“Why would I think bad of you?” Eva asks, her brows furrowing. “It’s impossible.”

 

Vilde blushes again. “Do you—do you really want to kiss me?”

 

Eva smiles widely. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a very long time, Vilde.”

 

“Then—then why were you hooking up with Chris—that is, Penetrator Chris?”

 

“I was waiting for you to come out from your shell, dummy.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Will you let me kiss you?” Eva asks, tilting her head a little to meet Vilde’s eyes. “I don’t want to do anything that you’re uncomfortable with.”

 

“That’s okay—I mean,” Vilde clears her throat. “It’s okay if you kiss me.”

 

“Great,” Eva says and pulls Vilde closer to her.

 

She gently brushes away the blonde hair from Vilde’s face before she leans in and kisses her.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/raresora) & [My Tumblr](http://isaksqueaks.tumblr.com).


End file.
